The Dark Isle Chronicles
by SnapeFan777
Summary: Midnight is a Dark Isle squirrel. Dark Isle is filled with evil. What adventures will Midnight have when he decides to leave?
1. Prologue: Life On Mistmantle

**A/N: I do not own The Mistmantle Chronicles. I only own my OCs.**

It has been years since King Crispin died. Queen Catkin met and married a squirrel named Acorn. He became Mistmantle's King. They have a son, Prince Alden, and a daughter, Princess Rose. Soon, they'll have a third child. Cedar, Queen Catkin's mother, is a good grandmother to Prince Alden and Princess Rose. Unfortunately, though, tranquility can't last forever…


	2. Chapter 1: Dark Isle

On a dark island, far from Mistmantle, a young squirrel stands. His name is Midnight. His fur is black. His paws are silver. He has blue eyes.

His older sister, Akira, has black fur and blue eyes. His younger sister, Siska, has silver fur and blue eyes. His father, Wade, has black fur and brown eyes. His mother, Gia, has silver fur and blue eyes.

The King and Queen there are called King Darkfang and Queen Iris. King Darkfang is evil. Midnight knows this. He also knows that, on Dark Isle, he has no life.


	3. Chapter 2: Leaving

On the eve of the Dark Isle festivities, I walk home. Today, I have had enough of Dark Isle. The King is a bully. Akira is as well. I have no life here. "Mum! Dad! I'm leaving!" I tell my family.

"Leaving? It's because of the King, isn't it? Fine, but take Siska with you!" Mum responds.

"Alright," I reply. I take Siska and put her in the little boat. Just before I take the oars, however, a noise sounds behind me. I turn, only to feel a stabbing pain in my chest. Akira stabbed me. She's laughing at me. I sink into the boat and watch as she pushes it away. I am weak. I can only hope that I arrive on Mistmantle.


	4. Chapter 3: Arrival

Three days after leaving Dark Isle, our luck wins out. We reach the mists. Mistmantle lies beyond. I am in terrible pain from my wound. I cry out in agony. Siska hears me and whimpers. I turn my face over to comfort her. Our boat hits another bump that sends a wave of pain through me. Tears of pain flow down my cheeks. I soon pass out.

A little while later, I open my eyes and lift my head over the rim of the boat. I gasp. Land! We hit land! I stagger out of the boat and pick Siska up. Hopefully, we'll find some good creatures.

An hour later, I stagger out of the woods and onto another shore. I see others working there. Otters are working on the boats. There are two adult female squirrels, one with a crown on her head. Two squirrel children are also there. The female child looks up and gasps at my appearance. "You're bleeding!" Soon, all four of them are beside me.

The older of the two adults speaks. "I'm Cedar. This is my daughter, Queen Catkin, and my grandchildren, Prince Alden and Princess Rose. Who are you? What happened?" She asks.

I lean on a large rock beside me. I look into her eyes. "I am Midnight. Our older sister, Akira, stabbed me," I tell her. A wave of pain washes over me. I cry out. The Queen takes Siska from my arms.

Cedar watches me intently. "I'm a healer. I can help you," she tells me.

"Well, I was stabbed three days ago, so I'm probably past due for some help. It might've been longer. I was pretty out of it on the way here. So, where are we going?" I ask.

"To the tower. I'll fix you up in one of the spare rooms. Is that alright?" Cedar asks.

"Yes, but…I don't think I can walk that far. Everything's getting darker," I mumble.

"I'll carry you. Is that alright?" Cedar asks. I nod my head. Cedar picks me up. I gasp. Tears come to my eyes. Pain overwhelms me. I soon pass out again.

The next time I wake up, I find myself on a warm bed. The pain has subsided a bit. Cedar is standing over me. "How are you feeling?" She asks.

"A little better. Where's Siska?" I ask.

"She's well taken care of. Mother Huggen and Moth are watching her. Is she your sister?" Cedar asks.

"Yes," I answer. I try to stifle a yawn.

Cedar notices this. "You're exhausted. I'll let you sleep," she tells me. Cedar leaves, shutting the door behind her. I close my eyes and fall asleep.


End file.
